


Forget Me Not

by CNY



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Adventure Time - Freeform, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Finn Mertens - Freeform, Fintress, HW - Freeform, Tragedy, finn the human - Freeform, together again
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:46:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNY/pseuds/CNY
Summary: After the death of Jake, life isn't the same for Finn Mertens, he feels empty and aimless. But a new journey awaits for him, and a Legend is needed.
Relationships: Finn the Human/Huntress Wizard, Princess Bubblegum/Marceline
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Forget Me Not

**Finn's Age: 21**

Like soft cotton it falls, covering the entire landscape with its glory. Moon shines like a ray of hope in the darkness of night which seems eternal. Flowers danced in the meadows as a cool breeze flowed through them, covered in infinite tears, still dancing like there is no tomorrow. Life can be good if one can be so optimistic.

Tears started running down the course of Finn’s cheeks, seeing his brother breathing his last in his trembling hands “You said we will always be together.” ***sniff*** the lad mumbles “how can you break your promise… how..”

As Jake slowly loses his battle with his death, Finn hugs him, the lifeless body of Jake slowly fades away “JAKE!!”

Finn wakes up in shock, drenched in his sweat. His head was pulsating, almost as if his temple tried to go out of his forehead. The lad looked out of the window, still midnight. He had slept maybe for 1.5 hours at most. Spending the rest of his night staring at the ceiling, the thought of his brother’s death never failed to leave him, accompanying him throughout his lonely night.

As the birds started singing their songs, Finn gave up on it entirely knowing it was no use. He slowly walks to the bathroom, washes his face and combes his blond hair which was shaggy.

His little cabin quickly fills with the aroma of breakfast, he sighs as he misses his brother.

It has been 6 months since Jake left him forever. Finn tries to shrug-off all the thoughts, picks up his sword, but strangely he puts it back in its place, _“ *sigh*, What’s the point of all this.”_

It’s very rare for Finn Mertens to go out without his gear. Finn starts walking through the snow covered woods, he lets the fresh air inside his lungs.

“ _Everything is gonna be okay, I still got friends … my family …. do I ?_ ” once he realized that he was just lying to himself, his eyes were swollen and red. He was not sure if he would be able to keep his composure in front of Bonnibel or Marceline, yet there he was walking through the woods, now thinking he could have stayed at his cabin, not confronting his friends, but a part of him told him he needed that.

An eagle starts following him, Finn doesn't notice the approaching bird, it sits on his head covered by luscious golden hair, Finn stops, he holds the bird “What are you doing little fella ….” Finn chuckles, it jumps off his hands and turns into a forest nymph. “Huntress?”

His deep blue eyes glanced at her, immediately his body straightened in surprise. “What happened, you seem to feel very down today.” she asks him. “Nothing, just a bad dream.” Finn replies trying to look away, keeping his grieve to himself. “So where are you heading Finn, Candy Kingdom?“

“Yeah, I just wanted to see PB and Marcy.” Finn replies.

“I thought you were heading for a princess-and-knight duty.” she chuckles.

“Hehe, no …. anyways what are you up to Huntress?” Finn asks as breaks a twig from a tree and starts sharpening it with his dagger. “A wizard has been terrifying the forest, I’m in search of him … he won’t breathe again once I find him …

“Would you like to come?” she asks him while aiming at a tree far away “Hmm … lets go, we can see Bonnie and Marcy after that.” Finn accepts her offer, HW fires a magic arrow with a rope that was attached to her hand, she holds Finn’s hand. With the help of the rope-arrow they both travelled at a fast pace.

“He should be somewhere here.” She says, fully alert of her surroundings. “I can already sense him.” she said. Finn takes out his dagger, analyzing his surroundings.

“FINN! Come here, found him.” she says as she starts running. Finn tries to catch up to her “Where? I don’t see him anywhere.” Finn asks

“I can hear him, just follow me.” Finn keeps following her lead. Soon they find a seemingly wicked person, extracting life out of the beings in the forest. The wizard felt their presence, he threw magical crystals towards them.

“Finn watch out!” HW warns him, Finn doges the crystals. “Well well, look who is here, Huntress Wizard ….. you still miss me dear.” he says as a mischievous grin spreads across his face.

HW hisses ”Pathetic man.” she attacks him. The wizard easily doges her attack, “Haha, angry as always, fool you think you can defeat me with this pathetic wizardry you learned.” He says as he strikes her arm with his magical black blade.” HW hisses in pain.

She tries to attack him again, but once again he dodges it and this time he kicks his knee into her torso.

Seeing the situation, Finn throws his dagger at him, the wizard blocks his attack, Finn runs at him and in turn blocks the wizard's attack. “You are good.” the wizard chuckles….. “I know I’m” Finn replies as he looks into his eyes. The wizard tries to strike him with his black blade, but Finn dodges it with his mechanical arm and hits him in his guts. “Huntress NOW!” Finn says.

HW fires an arrow at the wizard, piercing through his torso, Finn plunges the wizard's own black blade into his chest, the wizard trembles in pain as he faces death.

“Ass hole.” Finn says. He runs towards HW, checks her arm, there was a deep cut “Let me bandage that” he holds her arm. “No need Finn.” she rejects his help as she uses a spell to heal her arm “See, it's all good now.” she smiles at him.

Finn remembers the last time they slayed the Grassy together. Finn looks into her spring green eyes, which seem to sparkle, her leafy hair seem to have an orangish-red accent, like leaves in autumn, which makes her even more beautiful.

HW notices this and chuckles “Finn, snap out.” a pinkish tint covers his cheeks, he looks away in shyness and frustration. “….”

“Oh right.” He chuckles “I’m sorry …. ” HW lightly punches him “It’s okay Finny boy.”

“It’s just that I have tried so many times to bury my feelings for you, and I acknowledge the fact that we being together can never happen, but all those feelings will come up resurfacing again …. I’m just tired of all these feelings. Wish there was some way to just forget everything.”

“That’s the problem with feelings, you can’t hide them, you can’t get rid of them, but you can change them.” Finn was confused, dissatisfied with her answer.

She continues “You see Finn, if u truly love a person, your feelings for them can’t change …. but if not, you can do that …. you see maybe we weren’t in love at all. Maybe it was just glamour, it’s about perception and misinterpretation of feelings … let me put it this way, we see each other through lenses, and that defines how we feel towards a person, try to see me through a different lens. If that makes sense.”

“I guess.” Finn answers as he smiles at her. With that they start heading back towards Candy kingdom.

“Finn, may I ask you about the dream, seeing how depressed you looked, I doubt it was a normal bad dream.” HW asks him as she puts an arm on his back to comfort him.

Finn sighs, “Huntress … it’s just that …” Finn stops as his breathing becomes uneven.

“Hey, it’s okay …. u can tell me Finn, I will always be here for you.” She comforts him.

“I lost my family Huntress …. I lost my mother, my father doesn’t care … my brother has passed away…. I feel like … I feel like I have no one … I feel like I’m not the same person anymore …. it’s like I don’t have any purpose in life anymore.” Finn tells her as he tries to hold his tears back.

“Hey, relax Finn, we are your friends, me, PB, Marcy … we all are your family, we will always be there for you.” She says as she pets his back. “And Finn, you are a hero, you are an astral beast, and Heroes are strong, things are gonna happen, but you will always need to stay strong.”

“Thanks HW, it means a lot to me … also thanks for clearing things up for me.” Finn said.

They were near candy kingdom, Finn gets an apple from a tree with the help of his throwing dagger, he slices it, and offers some to HW. “Thanks Finn.” HW smiles at him.

All of a sudden the ground starts to shake, the birds fly away, animals start running for their lives, both of them try to keep their balance, the ground cracks, “Huntress! watch out.” Finn pushes her while Finn barely holds to the edge of the crack.

A deep black orb with lightning edges comes out of the crack, it rises up and expands into a hole.

The whole starts sucking stuff like a vacuum, the hole was trying to pull Finn into itself. HW quickly throws a magical rope towards him “FINN! Hold on to the rope” HW shouts, Finn holds on to it tightly.

HW shape shifts into a bear, she plunges her feet into the snow covered ground and pulls the rope as hard as she could, But the suction was too strong and the rope broke, the whole pulled Finn in it, again transformed into an orb and vanished.

“FINNN!” HW shouts, not knowing what to do she heads towards Candy Kingdom.

Meanwhile, there was complete darkness around Finn, He felt like he was floating, there was nothing there. After sometime a light appeared and it said “Young one, you are the chosen one, prepare yourself, for there will be great trials ahead.” with that the light fades away, the darkness transforms into some old ruins, a sphere of light appears and says “Follow me child.”

“Who are you, why do you bring me here?” Finn asked as his mind raced from one question to another.

“All your questions shall be answered.” The light speaks, Finn hesitates at first, but he follows the sphere as he had no other choice …. Walking through the ruins, he saw corpses of many warriors, their armour covered in rust showing that it had been a good amount of time and there had been an epic war.

The sphere leads him to a palace, which seemed like it would fall apart any time.

**Back At Candy Kingdom**

Out of breath HW in her eagle form enters PB’s room through the window, the two were setting things up, as stuff fell due to the sudden earthquake. She shifts back to her original form. PB and Marcy were surprised by her sudden appearance in their room. “Is everything alright Huntress Wizard?” Princess Bubblegum asked, totally clueless why HW flew right into her room.

“Marceline, did your dad again did some stupid magic … a sudden earthquake occurred, it cracked the surface and an orb rose from it changing itself into a some type of black hole, It sucked Finn and vanished.” HW asked as she explained.

“I don’t think so …. dad doesn’t do that kind of magic.” Marcy replied, having no clue.

“How can some orb suck Finn and vanish all of a sudden.” PB said, almost shouting.

“I don’t know, just come with me, if you guys want to help.” All three goes to search for any clues.

  
  


**END OF PART 1**

**Author's Note:** Not sure if I'm gonna write a sequel (part 2) to this, depends on my schedule. I had a different plot in mind first, but thought this one is better as it would give me more flexibility in future if i want to update it. But hey, stay tuned and do let me know what you think. Hope you all have a good day. Peace (^-^) 


End file.
